


The Watful Eyes of a Father

by caretaker158



Category: Endride (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretaker158/pseuds/caretaker158
Summary: Ever since his return from Endora, Shun has become more aware of his surroundings. Sometimes he gets a strange feeling like he's being watched, he thinks he knows who it is, but it couldn't be...could it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place at the end of the series, I always felt like Shun had a subtle intuition about him, so I decided to explore the idea. Hope you like it.

If there’s one thing Shun learned from his time in Endora it’s that whenever he got a bad feeling deep down inside, he shouldn’t ignore it. For some time he has been having this sneaking suspicion that he was being watched, it wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable feeling, but it wasn’t completely comforting either. In fact, Shun thought there was something familiar about it, unfortunately he had trouble placing it. It was as though something or someone was concerned for him but wanted to take him away from everything he had come to love.

After he learned the truth about his family, Shun knew that he was never going to get his old life back and he would just have to adapt to the situation. With his father gone, his mother would have to get the income running for their household, sadly she was having a hard time finding an opening for an archeologist job, so she had to work odd-jobs until she could find something more permanent. Shun didn’t want his mother to carry the entire burden of running the household and got himself a part-time job working at the crystal shop – being a regular customer has its advantages. All things considered, they were managing well on their own, but it was still a big adjustment for them. All the money the family needed and more was provided by a single man, and he only managed so well because he stole a precious energy source from another world, and now that the man had finally passed Shun and his mother would have to rely on themselves and each other. He was told that everything his adopted had done was for the sake of his family, and while Shun wanted to believe him, he knew that he also did all this for personal fame. Even when he had more than enough, it was never enough for him. A family wasn't enough for him. He wanted his name to reverberate throughout history, but the people who didn't need a history book to remember his name were always waiting for him to remember them.

It was times like this that Shun thought about Delzaine, his father by blood, he had spent over a decade looking for the child he had given to the Asanaga family, only to die learning that the very person he was looking for was chasing him too. Shun never really knew Delzaine, and he never would, the only people he could ever call his parents were the ones who raised him. Even if he wasn't theirs by blood he loved them, even when his adopted father turned out to be such a vilain, he could never hate him Shun knew that such ideas would have bothered Delzaine, sadly he honestly couldn't feel love for a man he never even knew. He understood that his blood father must have been very worried for his well-being, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Delzaine would have loved Shun regardless of everything, but after fifteen years living on the surface he was an Asanaga through and through, and nothing could change that.

Every day, after school, when he was walking home, Shun would always get a strange yet familiar sensation overrun his entire being. He always felt like he knew this feeling, but he always thought it was impossible, of course he also thought an underground world was impossible. Every time the odd sensation began to strike him, Shun would check his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. But he never seemed to find anything.

Though Shun was uncertain about how he kept getting this feeling, somehow he knew he had nothing to worry about. Because no matter who or what was giving him this feeling, he never again feared the watchful eyes of a father.

If there’s one thing Shun learned from his time in Endora it’s that whenever he got a bad feeling deep down inside, he shouldn’t ignore it. For some time he was having a sneaking suspicion that he was being watched, it wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable feeling, but it wasn’t completely comforting either. In fact Shun thought there was something familiar about it, unfortunately he had trouble placing it.

After he learned the truth about his family, Shun knew that he was never going to get his old life back and he would just have to adapt to the situation. With his father gone, his mother would have to get the income running for their household, sadly she was having a hard time finding an opening for an archeologist job, so she had to work odd-jobs until she could find something more permanent. Shun didn’t want his mother to carry the entire burden of running the household and got himself a part-time job working at the crystal shop – being a regular customer has its advantages. All things considered, they were managing well on their own, but it was still a big adjustment for them. All the money the family needed and more was provided by a single man, and he only managed so well because he stole a precious energy source from another world, and now that the man had finally passed Shun and his mother would have to rely on themselves and each other.

Every day, after school, when he was walking home, Shun would always get a strange yet familiar sensation overrun his entire being. He always felt like he knew this feeling, but he always thought it was impossible, of course he also thought an underground world was impossible. Every time the odd sensation began to strike him, Shun would check his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. But he never seemed to find anything.

Though Shun was uncertain about how he kept getting this feeling, somehow he knew he had nothing to worry about. Because no matter who or what was giving him this feeling, he had nothing to fear the watchful eyes of a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Feel free to comment and offer me a suggestion if you like my work.


End file.
